


You're Everything a Big Bad Wolf Could Want

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [12]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Creeper Harry, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misadventures on the way to Gran's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First hartwin fic ever, and I have spent a great deal of time laboriously working on finishing it. And it's still not done. Not bc it's long, but because I can't find a good place to end it and keep adding unnecessary shit etc. Enjoy, doves, part 2 will be up, like, immediately

Eggsy walked through the woods. He had a bag hanging from the crook of his elbow. It was loaded with medicine and scones his Mum had baked earlier that morning.

His Gran had caught a cold, and rang his Mum asking for help getting what she needed. Eggsy’d been strong armed into performing delivery boy duties, and he tried not to be bitter about it. He didn’t like that his grandmother was sick but he’d made plans with his mates today. Yeah, they’d probably just loiter around somewhere or waste a few hours in the pub, but Eggsy hadn’t liked having to cancel.

A sharp wind picked up and he zipped his luridly red jacket a bit tighter. A present from his Gran, worn at his mother’s insistence. He cast a wary look at the sky and cursed the cabby who’d refused to take him any further then the paved road ended.

He was so busy scowling and muttering under his breath that he didn’t notice the other bloke til he walked right into him.

“Fuck!” Eggsy managed to keep the bag and it’s contents from escaping his grip, but only just.

“Now what’s a handsome young man like yourself doing out in a place like this?”

Eggsy gaped up at him. The stranger had a hold of his arm, probably the reason he hadn’t gotten a face full of dirt. In his defense, the man cut one hell of a figure. He tried not to blatantly ogle him, but the lean lines of his body did a whole lotta things for Eggsy. There was the barest hint of silver at his temples. Definitely older then he seemed at first glance.

Eggsy’s mouth went dry. “Um?”

The man’s grip shifted. “Surely you wouldn’t mind some company?” He smirked. “My name is Harry Hart. You may call me Harry if you wish.”

Eggsy let himself be guided. “I’m Eggsy. My Gran’s sick; I’m just running some things up for her.”

Harry made an understanding noise. “What a good boy, caring for his grandmother.”

Eggsy… did not blush. He didn’t. He snuck another look at Harry, and found him smiling at Eggsy in a way that made him break out into goosebumps all over. Harry’s smile sharpened into something less genial and more… predatory.

Suddenly Eggsy wasn’t so comfortable with how close the older man was.

“Well, nice meeting you and all, but I really gotta hurry, mate.” Eggsy pulled his arm free with what he hoped was an apologetic smile. “See you around.”

And he fucking ran.

—-

Alright, so he didn’t run. But twenty minutes of brisk walking was enough to lose him, right? What the fuck was the guy doing in the woods in a suit like that anyways? But still. Potential creep or not, he was real easy on the eyes. Gran would get a kick out of it; spend the entire visit making fun of him.

He froze when he heard a twig snap off to his left.

“It was rather rude, you know, rushing off the way you did.” Hart came into view and smirked at him.

Eggsy unlocked his muscles and took off. But Hart must’ve been in better shape than he looked because his jacket was grabbed before he made it more than a few feet away.

“Let me go, you fucking prick!” Eggsy tried to wrench himself free, but was just dragged again and pressed to Hart’s front. The man was like a furnace, lined up with Eggsy’s back. He was so fucked.

“Be a good boy, and give me the bag.” Warm breath feathered gently over his neck, and Eggsy shuddered. What the fuck kind of mugging was this?

“Look, it’s just shit for my Gran! It ain’t worth nothing!” There was a broad hand on his throat now. His pulse was pounding. Hart could probably feel it.

“Are you still keeping this up?” Hart sighed.

“Keeping up with what? I don’t know what you’re fucking talking about!” Eggsy braced himself, stuck his elbow into Hart’s gut and slammed his head backwards.

The other man grunted in pain and Eggsy-

Well now Eggsy was definitely running.

 

***

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy didn’t think he’d ever run this fast in his entire life. Nothing like sheer terror to put a spring in your step. His sides were cramping and he damn near burst into tears when he caught sight of the flowers his Gran had planted on the edge of her property.

He stumbled up the path and onto the porch. He started to shout a greeting when he noticed something that made his blood run cold.

Gran’s door was already open.

Eggsy was frozen again. Eggsy was also a fucking moron who left his fucking mobile at home because his Gran hated the things. So he couldn’t call the police when he saw his Gran’s house had been broken into.

Gran never left her door open. She didn’t want anything that wasn’t human inviting itself into her home.

“It can’t be…” Eggsy whispered. There was no way Hart could have made it here before him. Bloke might’ve been fit, but Eggsy had years of experience running away from people who wanted to skin him. There was no way.

Eggsy set the bag down and carefully pushed the door fully open. Mindful of the creaky floor, he stepped his way inside. He saw nothing that implied his Gran had been brutally murdered, but that didn’t calm his panic.

He crept to the back of the house, peeking into his Gran’s bedroom. There was a huddled lump in her bed, covered in a mountain of blankets. He sighed in relief.

“Gran, you scared me,” Eggsy walked over to the bed. “I know you’re sick, but leaving your door open is asking for trouble.”

Eggsy placed a hand on what looked like a shoulder and gave a gentle shake. There was a delirious moment where he thought, _wow Gran’s been working out,_ before he shouted and ripped the covers off what was definitely not his pint-sized grandmother.

There was a man instead, in a jacket near identical to Eggsy’s, and he was pointing a gun in a steady hand.

Eggsy backpedaled until he ran into a chair. He was gonna get shot! He was gonna get fucking shot, and fucking die!

“Oh, shit! Oh, fuck! Did you kill my -” Eggsy ducked and rolled when the gun went off. He crawled through the doorway and staggered to his feet.

The fucking dickbag old lady murdering psycho shot at him again, and the bullet ripped against the meat of his right shoulder.

“Fuck!” That fucking hurt. Eggsy felt faint. The shooter grinned at him and that’s when he got pissed. This fucker had killed his Gran, whose worse crime was maybe cussing in front of kids.

Eggsy rushed him, and the shooter must not have been expecting it because he went down hard, the gun skittering across the floor and sliding underneath the couch. Eggsy slammed his elbow into the bastard’s face and his nose broke with a sick crunch.

Fucker pulled a knife out of nowhere, though, and made a good attempt at blinding him. Eggsy jerked his head back, but it still dragged a hot line of pain across his forehead. The man kneed him in the stomach and made for the gun.

He didn’t make it. His head snapped back and he fell in a graceless slump. There was a small hole between his brows.

Eggsy gaped, panting on the floor. Someone had just died right in front of him, but he was more concerned with who’d fired the shot. He looked up and -

“Oh, fuck me.”

 

***


End file.
